No title yet
by ProjectChobits
Summary: Chii and Hideki go out for the day. This is my first fan fic, and I don't think it came out too well. Anyway, feel free to give me your honest opinions.


Hello people! This is my first fan fiction, so please give me your honest opinion. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been two days since the incident. At first, Hideki didn't know what to think of the situation.   
  
He had never been more scared in his entire life. The thought of losing the one he loved haunted him. "After all that happened..." Hideki thought to himself. "...Why am I making myself worry? I wouldn't want Chii to know what I'm thinking right now. I don't think she'd be able to bear it." Hideki looked up at the ceiling. Everything was pitch black, which helped Hideki clear his mind. "This is stupid." He thought to himself. He turned away from the ceiling, and found himself gazing directly into Chii's face. His thoughts drifted away, and so did he, as he was finally comfortable enough to fall asleep.  
  
The morning came in a flash, as the sun's rays blared into the window, turning the room a golden color. Hideki slowly opened his eyes, as they took in the morning light. "Thank God it's Saturday." He said in a low voice. Carefully removing the ruffled covers, he crawled out of bed, and stood up. He stretched and let out a silent yawn. Hideki walked slowly to the kitchen, feet shuffling against the floor, and he stopped at the counter. He searched the cabinets, and pulled out a box of cereal. He shook the box, but no noise was present. "Empty..." he thought to himself, as he tossed the box into the waste basket, and scrounged every inch of the refrigerator. "Nothing..." he said in a low whisper, thinking of what to do next. "I guess I'll have to go grocery shopping today." He said to himself. He headed back to his room, and shook Chii awake. "Good morning Chii!" Hideki said, looking into Chii's amber eyes. "Good morning Hideki!" Chii responded, throwing her arms around Hideki, knocking him to the floor. "Did Hideki sleep well?" Chii asked. "Sure enough!" Hideki lied. He gave her an assuring smile, and she returned it. "I know it's still a bit early, but would you like to go to the market with me?" Hideki asked. "Chii would like to go with Hideki!" She responded cheerfully. Hideki smiled, then stood up. "Can Chii go to the book store?" Chii asked. "Is there anything you're planning to buy Chii?" Hideki asked, curiously. "Chii wants to read more books." She responded. Hideki looked out the window for a second, then turned back, facing Chii. "Why don't we go to the library?" Chii looked back at Hideki with a confused expression. "Library?" Chii asked. "A library is a place where you can read books. They have all kinds, reference, research, fiction, and...umm...an adult section!" Hideki nearly hit himself for blurting this out. Chii looked at Hideki with a warm smile. "...Ah man! She's so CUTE!!" Hideki thought to himself. "Chii wants to go to the library with Hideki!" Chii said happily. "Alright Chii! Let's go!" Hideki took a step toward the door, when suddenly, his stomach let out a loud gurgle. "After we get something to eat!" He said. Hideki walked up to the wardrobe, pulled out a plain T shirt, and pulled it over his shoulders. He then pulled out a brown dress and handed it to Chii. After getting dressed, they were off.  
  
The sun started getting bright, as Hideki walked alongside Chii. They walked up the the sign reading 'Bus Stop', then stopped next to it. "It should be about 125 yen for each of us, so..." Hideki reached in his wallet, and pulled out a 500 yen piece. "I suppose this will have to do." he said, and he pulled the coin out and clenched it in his fist. "Hideki?" Chii said, turning towards him. "Yeah Chii?" Hideki said. "Why are we taking the bus?" Chii asked. "Because it's faster, and more convenient than walking" Hideki answered. The bus then pulled up in front of them, and they boarded it. "Hey! Nice persocom! Must be great having a cute one like that around!" Hideki looked toward the man who blurted this out and gave him a disapproving scowl. They seated, and the bus began moving. Chii stared out the window at all of the passing objects. She pointed, and said the name of each object. Hideki started thinking to himself. "...It's just hard to believe that not even three days ago, I almost lost Chii. She seems so happy though..." The bus stopped, and they got off in front of a small diner called 'Kitase'. "Let's have breakfast!" Hideki said to Chii, smiling. "...Chii can't eat anything though...can she? I guess I never really bothered to ask." Hideki thought to himself. "Hey Chii, I was just wondering. Are you capable of eating?" Hideki asked. "Chii cannot eat." She replied. "Miss Hibiya told Chii she can drink pure water if Chii gets overheated." Hideki looked awkwardly at Chii. "Can other persocoms drink water?" Hideki asked. "Chii does not know." Chii responded. Hideki guided Chii into the restaurant, and they seated themselves at a table near the window. Shortly after, the waitress met them at their table. "And what would you like sir?" She said kindly. "A water, and a...no, wait, make that two waters and a bowl of spicy ramen." He replied. "Thirsty?" the waitress said with a smile. "Oh no, one is for Chii." hideki said. The waitress looked confused, and looked at Chii. "Is this persocom Chii?" She said. "Yes." Hideki replied. "You do know you can't give a persocom water, right?" Hideki looked at Chii. "Miss Hibiya says Chii can drink water." Chii said. The waitress looked more confused, but didn't argue. "Alright sir, your order will be ready shortly!" the waitress said, walking to the kitchen. Hideki was sitting across from Chii, so he couldn't help but stare into her eyes. "Is something wrong, Hideki?" Chii asked. "Oh! Nothing at all, I was just looking at your eyes!" Hideki said. Suddenly, Hideki felt a pressure against his knees. He looked under the table, and saw Chii's legs stretched out, with the tips of her heels resting on his knees.   
  
"Your order is up!" called the waitress, bringing over a steaming bowl of ramen noodles, and setting down the bowl, and the two glasses on the table. Chii reached for her glass, and looked at Hideki. "Chii can drink, but Chii does not know how." Hideki reached over at Chii's glass, and handed it to her. "Like this Chii!" He grasped his glass, and sipped the water from it slowly. "Alright Chii, you try!" She put the glass to her lips, and slowly began tilting the glass back. "That's it Chii!" Hideki said, watching Chii successfully drinking for the first time. Chii stopped drinking, and laid the glass back on the table. "Chii feels cold." Chii said in an uncomfortable tone. Hideki started slurping his noodles loudly, as Chii watched curiously. They sat in the restaurant and chatted about recent events, and what they would do that day. "So Chii, are you ready to go to the library?" Hideki asked. "Chii is ready!" Chii exclaimed. Hideki left a tip of 500 yen as they headed out the door. They walked down the sidewalk with the bright sun shining on them. Hideki looked around at the buildings he had often wanted to go to, but couldn't afford to buy anything. "We're here Chii!" Hideki said. "Let's head inside, it's hot out here!" They walked inside, and the librarian greeted them. "So what kind of book do you want to read Chii?" Chii pointed to the 'fiction' aisle. "Alright, let's go!" Hideki exclaimed as they walked passed the rows of books. Hideki kept his eyes on Chii while she browsed the sections for a good book to read. "Chii will read this one!" Chii said happily, pointing at a book about various fairy tales. Hideki reached for a graphic novel called 'WISH', and immediately started reading. The hours passed as they say in their seats, immersed in their books. "That wasn't a very long series at all!" Hideki said, putting down the forth book to the 'WISH' series. Chii however was still reading her enormous book. "Let's check that out for you Chii!" Hideki said, pulling his library card out of his wallet. "Check out?" Chii questioned. "That's when you borrow something that is to be due back on a certain date." Hideki explained. He made his transaction with the librarian, and they left the building. "I don't think we really need to go shopping now. To tell the truth, I had fun eating out!" Hideki said, smiling at Chii. Chii returned the smile, and they headed back to the apartment building. They walked to the door, and were greeted by the land lady, Hibiya Chitose. "Did you guys have fun?" Hibiya asked, looking at Chii's smiling face. "Hideki checked out this book for Chii!" Chii said, holding up the book. They went upstairs to their apartment, and sat down in front of the television. "Hideki?" Chii said suddenly. "Yes Chii?" Hideki answered. "What are they doing?" Chii said, pointing to a picture in her book. Hideki looked at the picture of what looked like a young woman kissing a handsome prince. "They're kissing. It's a way of showing affection." Hideki responded. Chii dropped her book, and put her face to Hideki's. "Does Hideki want to kiss Chii?" She asked. Hideki's cheeks turned a very distinct red, as he moved his head back about an inch. He had never been kissed before, so this came as a shock to him. "Hideki doesn't want to kiss Chii?" Chii said, sounding dissappointed. Hideki put his arms around chii, and she snuggled him cheek to cheek. Chii moved her face slightly, then put her lips against Hideki's softly. Hideki nearly jumped, but somehow, managed to maintain his posture. They both smiled with their lips touching, and they backed away. Hideki looked at Chii's face and examined it. He couldn't stand it. He finally built up the nerve and pressed his lips firmly on hers. It was an awkward kiss, but she didn't seem to mind. "I'm so stupid!" Hideki thought. "That was just strange. I don't know what to think of it." He stood up, closed the curtains, and turned on the television. Chii changed the channel to a cartoon station, and looked at the screen entranced. Hideki laid down on his mattress, and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling the overwhelming joy of having been kissed for the first time. 


End file.
